swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
This is where we'll try to help the developers out a bit. Sword Quest is a great game, its fun, its challenging, and yet not something that you have to pay to play like a lot of games. The developers do a great job., however they're not perfect. There are probably little things they don't think of, or haven't thought of yet. So, if you can think of something that will help the game. Put it here, and under the appropriate category; Adventure, Workshop, & General. Note: *If you wish to comment on any suggestion, please do so in the comment section so as to help keep it cleaner here. *As Suggestions are submitted or denied(reasons listed in comment section), I will edit & summarize them so as to make it easier to read. Legend: Submitted Suggestions - Bold & Underlined Text Blue Color = Can't suggest until shown to be valid, or more info needed Cyan Color = Probably a no-go for various reasons (or they told me...) Look in the commentary for comments about why. Green Color = In the game now (but was suggested from here or modified from a suggestion from here) Workshop Suggestions: *'Gain an apprentice at level 25. You can give this apprentice a duty, such as to use a certain hammer on a certain sword at a certain time. An apprentice can only do two hammerings. At level 40 the apprentice can become an adept and you can order him to do 4 jobs. If gaining him for free is not an option, then make him cost sword coins, or not much tokens.Its hammer can be upgraded just like yours. This idea is to make people less dependable on others for fusion and such.' *'Can hold down the +/ - sign or input a number to sell/buy swords.' *'Shop sign says on vacation after 7 days of inactivity and are still able to be visited. 1 month of inactivity to be closed.(They stay open basically all the time now, but extending it was suggested from here.' *'Interact with Pets to help increase their growth(reduce rest times)' *'Be able to turn off trophy effects.' *'Receive coins when opening own chest.' *'Be able to do a full re-fill on the Soul Hammers.' *'Provide confirmation whenever purchasing anything with Smith Tokens.' *'Increase the likelihood of obtaining Smith Tokens from the Daily Wheel' *'Provide a hard to do (all platinum seals?) method to get first basement upgrade for free.' **It shouldn't be just for the first upgrade. What if you've already purchased that? There should probably be a point at which the upgrade can no longer be purchased if you haven't already obtained all Divine Seals (being realistic, they're not going to give away stuff for getting the Platinum Seals) *'Sound effects for CRITICAL HITS.' *Provide a workshop assistant to remind the player.(to know the situation in the adventure mode and the number of sword save in the workshop ) *Ice Hammer drops a craft below 0, or gives Mastery *''Once struck by an Ice Hammer, a craft that is already at zero or below won't be temperature affected by the regular hammer for a limited duration to improve the efficiency of the Ice Hammer. '' *'Divine Metals & Adventure Materials to create new crafts.' *'Relic Materials & Adventure Materials to create new crafts.' *Trade denied when player does not have a sword available due to your own repeated trades. *An option to cancel a trade you yourself have requested. *Ability to "destroy" Rank-D & Rank-C swords for Sword Dusts *Able to change gold to smith token (approximately 10,000 gold= 1 token) *Easier or alternate way to obtain Smith Tokens & Divine Metals *When you complete the Relic Collection, the relic cores in Adventure become cheaper to buy. *Completing each Divine Metal page reduces the cost of each Divine Metal purchase by 5 tokens. *Adventure themed Decors that potentially help you with each location. *Add Adventure Materials to the Black Market *Opening someone else's chest gets you a copy of the item inside, but only if you have defeated the monster that drops it. Otherwise, it just gives you coins or something. *At the level 3 or 4 Daily Wheel, replace the Sword Dust with the Sword Essence *Every 15,000 CP, after the initial 50K CP from hammering, players can earn 1 Sword Essence.(It's not 15k, but the number of Sword Dusts from hammering have been increased *New Special Quests, asking for adventure material swords. *Change the reward for the Special Quest, "Quest for Eternity". 1 Time Hammer for Nieves is not worth it. *Be able to cancel or reject Kingdom Quests. *Clicking on a closed shop will give an option to go to their user page to make it easier to unfriend them. *Completed Decors should give a sum of specific stone, or maybe lower it's price by some percent in Black/regular Market. *When weaponizing a sword, say the name of the sword you are weaponizing as confirmation. *When getting a critical hit, provide Coins as a bonus based on the % you get. *Ability to lay down or hammer multiple crafts at the same time. **"Clear Table" ability: this will allow players to remove everything from the worktable at once. Instead of showing each individual craft, a list would appear detailing what was pulled from the table, this would include failed crafts as well (a warning should indicate crafts that failed to reach CP due to insufficient hammering or temp damage). Granted, this is really only useful to players who bog themselves down in Copper, Bronze, or Iron crafts or have a bunch of Components or Chests on the table. *Make it possible to sell hammers we don't need. **Alternatively, allow the player to choose sword coins instead of a hammer as a drop. * Adventure Suggestions: *There should be a bonus in XP (both Adventure and Pet) for killing an enemy with exact damage. *'Be able to sell swords in Adventure, even at reduced price, instead of destroying them.' *Alternatively, broken composite swords (i.e. Steel + Tamahagane) to be used as raw materials in the Workshop, increasing the rate of Epic/Legendary crafts (as the materials apply, i.e. Tamahagane to Tamahagane) and boosting CP for fusions. *Have there be another icon for the swords when they reach critical durability; 1 or 2 durability *'Be able to re-assign leadership points.' *'When Boss only has a few hp left, randomly deal a Finishing Blow' *A bomb orb for ridding the block of those previously placed *A summon orb for an extra attack from Rocky/Leemo. *'Provide a total kill count of how many times a Boss has been killed.' *'Increase the drop rate of treasure chest , mystery chest, and legendary chest from the boss.' *'Increase the chance from getting the pet from the rare enemies.' *'Bonus effect for connecting 5 or more orbs(blue as they've stated they are already thinking of this)' *Resetting a board with three+ Black orbs should greatly decrease the likelyhood of a Black orb appearing with the reset.(This would mess up Bone) *'There are debuffs. There are a lot of debuffs. There should be buffs too. Maybe acquired by wearing accessories. ' **'Fireball to decrease damage from Frost attacks Frozen Heart to decrease damage from Fire attacks Shaman Totem to decrease damage from Dark attacks Alchemist Stone to decrease damage from Arcane attacks Poison Arrow poisons the enemy' *'There should be a Mini-superboss at the final mastery of each location, considering how much mastery it will have to take.' *#''By Mini-superboss, I'm considering the fact that sword quest doesn't actually have a final boss, and that this would be for each location if it is done.'' *#''If you do get this suggested, you should have something that is like a diety to each respective area or material type.'' **A location Manga that is given upon defeating the final boss, or bosses in each area. *Clean up the screen where you allocate Leadership Points. Make it so that mousing over each square shows how much you would gain by raising that attribute to that level. *'Add a consumable that removes the "Demoralized" debuff, or make it so one of the pre-existing ones (maybe the Onamori) can remove it. Maybe have an item (that costs 1 or 2 tokens to buy) that removes all debuffs.' *'When you fully Master harder/newer zones, the older zone Rare Items become cheaper to buy.' *There should be a perhaps one-time "re-trace" to backstep along the path. Maybe it can be earned somehow, like you'd earn in Shop Mode. *Make it sometimes possible to keep whatever orb is in the save slot between battles - maybe a pet ability. *There should be some other awards than another Location mastery point after you reach 5-star mastery on specific location(gold,or bonus exp or something like that..) *After having 5 Star Mastery, bosses no longer give 1 Location Point. Perhaps provide coins or additional exp. *When you finish a run of a location, add a little window that shows all the loot you got from that trip, just for review, or allow it to be done by location and cumulative of all runs. *Give certain armor sets an element. If the character's sword has no element, they get the element from their armor instead. *Allow players to spend coins to purchase an item that will temporarily lower the purchase cost of 1 item by a % of Smith Tokens. *When a mirace orb is played, and there are 2 or more possible matches, let the player choose which to use. Sometimes 4 guard orbs are better than 3 attack orbs. *Higher level players (over 30,or 40) should have another slot for storing orbs in battle,or maybe make it a reward for,for example,defeting all bosses on world map. *Bone special ability to connect black orbs should work like attack orbs,meaning 4+ orbs will do 150% dmg. *It might be interesting to implement some variables in red and green map spots, for example, if someone in your party wears a Ninja set, there will be lesser chance you'll get hit by a boulder, or fall off platform (ninjas can do that stuff, I guess), or reduce chance to get Frostbitten if you wear Moonfrost set, or make your distribution of Leadership points make some locations easier, and some other harder. In short, make it more D&D,just a bit. *Lvl20 pets get an ultimate ability. Maybe something you activate during battle or while traveling(for example, Kala has 100% of finding rare trace on next encounter). *Durability sign (the broken sword) should say how much durability do you have left on your most damaged sword,if you accidentally lost count,or faced enemies with durability dmg ability. *Chest should show Location and Boss from which they are obtained,so you know what are you opening if you have multiple chests of the same type. General Gaming *'There should be a warning window when navigating away from the game page. Many times, a player will accidentally click outside the small window to which the game is restricted thus navigating away from the page while otherwise in the middle of something. This seems fine in most cases as the game generally picks up right where you left off, but this is not always the case.' *Change reward from gifting - Friend Hammer to any other, since we already have Mechanical Hammer, not to mention Soul Hammer(s). *Add a full-screen mode. Seriously. It doesn't matter if it screws with the resolution. Please provide more info. I actually do not have this problem and use chrome on a PC. Please state what browser you use., version of flash, et cetra. I haven't changed my facebook settings and have always used chrome and do not have this issue that facebook has caused. *'Also, if there isn't a version for mobile phones, there should be.' A mobile version has been in the works for a while. They started on it last year. *